


It looked easier on paper

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Other, pottery...TO THE DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Magnus isn't a craftsman. Not that that's about to stop Alex.





	It looked easier on paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



You are  _hopeless,"_  Alex said.

"Thanks." Magnus had seriously considered taking the lump of clay from the wheel and throwing it across the room, but Alex would probably kill him. Again. She already had her garrote out for...she'd promised it was something to do with pottery he'd learn when he was ready.

He was never going to be ready. Whatever qualities good potters had, he lacked them all.

"Come on," Alex said, and there she was, pressed against Magnus's back, reaching over his hands. "This is silly, Maggie, you just need to concentrate."

_Like I can do that **now?**_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Kiln the Messenger (he's already dead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809280) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis)




End file.
